Shailenne
by Khloxwolf
Summary: Elle est arrivée comme les autres Blocards. A une exception près. -Attends, Alby... Une fille ? -Et oui, Thomas. Thérèsa n'est pas la première. -Mais où est elle ? -Personne ne sait. Et personne ne saura jamais. /basée sur les films, partie 1 finie\
1. Arrivée

Cela faisait deux ans à tout casser qu'il était _là_. Et ça désespérait Newt au plus haut point. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Minho, assis à côté de lui sous cet arbre. Jour exceptionnel pour le Coureur puisqu'il était dispensé de travail. Newt aussi était coureur, _avant_.

\- On est quel jour ? souffla Minho en regardant Alby, un peu plus loin.

\- Mardi, tocard. lui répondit Newt en suivant son regard. Pourquoi ?

\- Le bleu, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrive ?

Newt ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ce pauvre bleu qui n'allait pas tarder à être plonger dans l'horreur du Labyrinthe. Pauvre bleu _vraiment_.

\- Newt ? l'appela Minho.

\- Ouais. Ouais, c'est aujourd'hui.

A ce moment là, un bruit strident leur parvint. La Boîte remontait, _avec ce pauvre bleu_ , ce qui démoralisa Newt encore plus. Minho et lui se levèrent et trottinèrent vers les autres blocards qui y étaient déjà. Gally et Alby ouvrirent la dalle et regardèrent attentivement à travers les volets en ferraille. Ils se jetèrent un regard et ouvrèrent ces derniers. Puis Alby ordonna à Newt de venir avec lui. Après tout, c'était lui le Second. Néanmoins, Gally les suivit. Newt se souviendrait _toujours_ de ce qu'il vit et que seulement Alby, Gally et lui pouvaient voir en ce moment. Quelque chose d'humain était recroquevillé dans un coin, ça portait un débardeur plutôt moulant noir avec un pantalon sérré de la même couleur ainsi que des sortes de bottes à lacets elles aussi noires. Ça avait des longs cheveux -environs en dessous de la clavicule, de la pointrine- blonds clairs, pas vraiment sales ni emmélés.

\- Nom de Dieu... souffla Gally visiblement aussi _choqué_ qu'Alby et lui.

La chose releva la tête. Newt frissona. Des yeux bleu-gris-vert presque _translucides_ les regardaient avec peur et curiosité. Pas de larmes comparé à d'habitude, pas de crise d'angoisse, pas encore.

\- Quoi !? demanda alors un blocard. Alby se tourna vers lui et lui répondit avec une hésitation.

\- C'est une _fille_.

Pauvre bleue, pensa alors Newt. C'était déjà assez difficile pour des garçons mais alors pour une fille. Elle était seule, sans repères. Newt reprit contact avec la réalité au moment où Gally -de loin le moins délicat- intima à la pauvre bleue de se lever.

\- Gally, tu lui fais peur. le rabroua Alby. Puis il s'avança et s'agenouilla face à la fille qui, elle, se recroquevilla un peu plus. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je... Je sais plus. s'étouffa-t-elle alors en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tout le monde est passé par là, t'inquiète pas. Tu t'en rappellera dans un jour ou deux. Aller viens, on va te faire la visite ! en disant, il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la prit et il la releva.

 _Petite_ , ria alors aussitôt intèrieurement Newt. Elle devait faire deux tête de moins que lui, voir deux et demie de moins que Gally et Alby. En parlant d'Alby, il _balança_ alors sans ménagement ladite petite aux autres blocards. Les trois garçons remontèrent rapidemment pour retrouver la Bleue "dans les bras" de Frypan. Celui-ci la remit droite avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Les blocards s'écartèrent un peu pour la laisser passer et elle rejoint alors Alby. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproches -et de représailles- et il lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez balancé comme ça ? La délicatesse c'est pas votre fort apparemment.

Ils rirent tous et la jeune fille se renfrogna.

\- Désolé mais habituellement c'est un gars qu'on nous envoit. Et bien souvent il s'évanouit quand il se rend compte qu'il a été "kidnappé" donc on le remonte comme on peut. lui répondit Alby.

\- Les gars sont des _petites natures_ , c'est normal. dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle n'était pas entourée d'une trentaine de garçons. _Avec pelles, couteaux et autres armes dangereuses._

\- Elle a dit quoi là ? cria presque Gally.

\- Bon, moi c'est Alby, lui c'est Gally et là, c'est Newt. D'ailleurs lui il va te faire la visite. Bienvenue au Bloc la nouvelle ! coupa rapidemment le noir.

Alby s'en alla ce qui signifia aux autres de reprendre leur activité. Newt soupira, il aurait du s'en douter. Il fallait qu'il la lui colle le jour de repos de son meilleur ami. Il n'aimait _pas_ cette fille et il n'allait _pas_ l'aimer de sitôt. C'était décidé. Il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle fixait ses pieds. Il sourit, elle avait l'air un peu timide mais avec du répondant. Il sentit qu'il allait adorer ça, pour la pousser à le detester aussi en retour, _bien sûr_.

\- Bon la bleue, ici c'est chez nous et chez toi maintenant. Bienvenue en enfer. Lui dit-il froidement, pour voir comment elle allait réagir.

\- Ça ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais de l'endroit, je crois. lui dit-elle en observant les hauts murs. Où on est, exactement ?

\- Là c'est le Bloc, autour c'est le _Labyrinthe_. Le Labyrinthe, c'est des couloirs qui bougent _chaque nuit_ , des Griffeurs, pas de sortie et nous, au milieu de tout ça. Le Bloc avec sa trentaine de gars qui se demandent ce qu'ils foutent là tous les jours. Y'a des règles. Règle **une** , tu ne vas jamais dedans sans autorisation. _Jamais_. **Deux** , tu ne frappes jamais un blocard. Et **trois** , fais ton boulot. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête malgré toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle observa les murs. Elle était enfermée, au milieu de trente garçons et elle était _certaine_ d'y rester.

\- Comment vous faites ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Newt si elle se souvenait bien. Il sembla surpris et haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer. Comment vous faites, reprit-elle, pour ne pas sauter du mur ? Je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que vous cherchez une sortie - _enfin si vous en cherchez une_ \- en _vain_ ?

Newt était destabilisé, cette fille ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était là et elle avait déjà cerné la plupart de leurs ressentis à tous. Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours, il détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.

\- Certains ont déjà sauté ou _déjà essayé_ du moins. Et un peu plus de deux ans je crois. On devient rapidemment fou ici.

\- Oh, super... souffla-t-elle avec, pourtant, un énorme sourire.

Newt se surprit d'ailleurs à penser que ce sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Pas dur, pensa-t-il aussitôt, en étant enfermé dans un Labyrinthe.

\- Newt ? l'appela soudainement la jeune fille, avec un regard inquiet.

\- Oui ? Tu disais ? souffla-t-il.

\- Je disais que par sauter, tu voulais dire...

\- Se suicider, oui c'est ça. coupa-t-il brusquement, il jeta un regard à Minho qui les observait.

\- Combien ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça !? s'écria-t-il en se tournant d'un bloc vers elle. Elle sursauta. Bien fait.

\- Pour calculer combien y'a de chance sur trente que je saute de ce mur et que je reste en vie, abruti ! hurla-t-elle sur le même ton. Il avait sursauté. Parfait.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas. Choisis une autre option de suicide, si tu veux pas risquer un handicap moteur. Comme moi. lui avait-il répondu, lentement, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu... tu as _sauté_ ? murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai sauté. confirma-t-il.

\- Et il n'y a pas un seul jour sans que tu le regrettres, hein ? avait-elle dit avec _un sourire_. Un sourire, bon sang.

Newt l'aimait déjà énormément, il retirait d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait dit plus haut, bien évidemment qu'il allait l'aimer ! Elle était insolente, sarcastique, sadique _visiblement_ , elle avait du répondant et elle était un peu morbide sur les bords et Newt aimait ça.

\- Newt... reprit-elle soudain la bouche entrouverte, il la regarda avec curiosité. Je crois que... que je me souviens de mon nom. souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

Newt sourit et l'invita à le lui dire. " _Shailenne_ " avait-elle soufflé. Et Newt n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'un sourire réellement sincère -pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas, ils l'étaient mais moins- il avait alors continué sa visite.


	2. Zone 7

Quelques semaines étaient passées, Shailenne avait fait la connaissance de tous les Blocards et si le feeling était tout de suite passé avec avec la plupart - _surtout_ Minho et Newt- _mais_ avec Gally, ce n'était pas gagné. Pas du tout. Trop de différences, à ce qu'ils disaient tout les deux.

Premier point, son travail à elle versus son travail à lui. Coureur versus Bâtisseur. Ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Elle avait dû se battre pourtant ! Contre tous, contre Newt en premier lieu :

 _"- C'est dangereux, tu n'y penses pas ! avait-il grondé._

 _\- Newt ! Je n'ai plus trois ans. J'ai le droit de choisir._

 _\- Tu es prête à mettre ta vie en danger ? N'importe quoi, la bleue._

 _\- Excusez-moi Môsieur le Second ! Excusez-moi de vouloir sortir d'ici !"_

Suite à cette réplique, elle était partie et Newt avait dû abdiqué sinon _jamais_ elle ne l'aurait pardonné. Ensuite il y avait eu Minho. Moins récalcitrant, mais quand même insistant mais vu de ces capacités...

Second point, Newt. Gally ne l'appréciait pas tellement, au contraire de Shailenne.

Troisième point, le respect des règles que Gally s'épuisait à faire respecter et que Shailenne s'amusait à transgresser.

Enfin, ils ne s'aimaient pas quoi. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. C'est comme... les filles et les _araignée_ s. Je vois que ça parle à tout le monde !

Newt la protégeait _beaucoup,_ et de tout le monde et même si elle appréciait le geste, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chien de garde. Comme maintenant en fait.

\- Mais _Shai_ , tu ne comprends pas ! Le Labyrinthe est... s'époumonna Newt, les bras croisés.

\- _Dangereux, combien de fois il fait que je te le répète !?_ C'est bon Newt, je fais ce que je veux. lui répondit elle sarcastiquement, _blasée_.

Newt chercha un appuis du côté de Minho mais ce dernier haussa un sourcils avant de lever les bras en signe d'innocence et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Ah non vieux, je ne dirai rien sur ce coup-là.

\- Ça, ça veut dire qu'il penche plus de mon côté. intervint sournoisement Shailenne avec un demi-sourire.

\- Laisse parler les grands toi. l'aggressa alors le Second, un regard noir en plus.

\- Les _antiquités_ tu veux dire ! s'exclama-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde -sauf les concernés ET _Gally_ , bien sûr.

Regards choqués, Minho et Newt se regardèrent pendant trente secondes.

\- Je baisse les bras. souffla Newt en s'en allant. Tout le monde se disperça de par et d'autre du Bloc, restèrent Alby et Shailenne.

\- Tu sais, commença Alby, s'il fait ça c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi... Elle hocha la tête et partit voir Fry, histoire de lui demander son repas de demain.

oOo

Elle faisait beaucoup de remu-ménage au Bloc et malgré le fait qu'elle était "la bleue" elle sonnait comme un vent nouveau. Une _renaissance_ au Bloc. Newt l'avait vu, ce jour-là, dans la Boîte. L' _animal_ appeuré avait à peine touché le sol qu'il s'était montré _féroce_. Elle avait montré les _crocs_ c'était ça qu'il aimait chez elle. Il voulait qu'elle lui tienne tête mais pas qu'elle se lance dans une _mission suicide_ , brodel !

Il avait pris la direction de la forêt, n'éspérant pas être suivi, et il s'était échoué contre un arbre. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue.

\- Elle rend dingue tout le monde, t'inquiète Tocard. Newt sursauta et se tourna vers Minho, appuyé contre un arbre qui le regardait avec ce sourire en coin si semblable au sien. Pas de la même façon, reprit-il, _maiiis_ elle le fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Minho ? gémit Newt en se prenant la tête.

- _Les choses vont changer_ , maintenant. Minho lui tapota l'épaule en s'asseyant.

oOo

Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de le rembarrer comme ça. Après tout, ça faisait une heure que Minho et lui étaient partis... Elle se mordait la lèvre et se tordait les mains, guettant à droite à gauche le retour de ses meilleurs amis. Une araignée descendit alors de la branche juste à côté d'elle, lui faisant remonter des souvenirs... C'était grâce à une de ses bestioles qu'elle était aujourd'hui Coureur (/euse ?)...

 _"- NEEEEWT ! Son hurlement avait traversé le Bloc, faisant se retourner tous les Blocards vers la forêt d'où elle sortit, en piquant le sprint de sa vie. En moins de dix secondes elle avait traversé la distance qui la séparait du blond. Une a-une araignée ! Elle était à peine essoufflée et ça avait impressionné Minho qui la regardait avec la mâchoire à deux centimètres du sol."_

En parlant des loups, voilà qu'ils sortaient du bois. Elle s'avança vers eux et arrivée à quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle était gênée.

\- Ecoute, Newt... Je sais que c'est _dangereux_ mais... je ne veux pas de partenaire dans le Labyrinthe. Je-j'aime pas courir avec quelqu'un. C'est tout, c'est comme ça. Je suis... désolée.

Minho s'était éclipsé, réalisa-t-elle quand elle releva la tête pour affronter le regard _noir_ de son vis-à-vis. Elle soutint son regard, ça avait beau être Newt elle avait sa fierté.

\- Shai... C'est moi qui suis désolé. Après tout, c'est vrai, t'as pas trois ans, ria-t-il _jaune_ , tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il la dépassa et elle sut que plus rien ne serait comme _avant_.

oOo

Maintenant, ça faisait trois mois qu'elle était Coureur et ça lui plaisait comme ça. Courir lui rapportait des souvenirs. Son âge d'abord : 17 ans, qu'elle avait bien voulu divulguer aux autres comparé à ces autres souvenirs.

Le problème était là : _ces souvenirs_. Depuis quand on a des souvenirs dans le Labyrinthe !? Personne n'en avait, personne sauf elle.

 _Wicked_ est bon, ces visages, ses parents, la sensation de la pluie, de la neige. Presque tout. Sauf les détails de sa vie d'avant. Juste des noms et des visages, aucunes autres indications...

Elle se prenait actuellement la tête, là, appuyée contre cet arbre.

\- Newtie ! sourit elle en voyant ce dernier arrivé.

\- Hey... On aurait dit que tu étais plongée dans tes pensées, ça va ?

\- Génial... Dis moi Newt, est-ce que... est-ce que des souvenirs te reviennent des fois ? Il fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête de côté.

\- Non... mais pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oh, rien c'était juste... pour savoir. soupira-t-elle, puis elle se leva et s'en alla en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle marchait dans le Bloc, tranquillement. Elle se sentait _oppréssée_ , ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Bloc et tous ces garçons... juste ce qu'il représentait. Elle allait bientôt partir dans le Labyrinthe, dans sa tempête de souvenirs.

Minho la regardait de loin d'aileurs avec un air signifiant " . ." oui, avec les points. _Enervé_ , le Minho.

\- Min'...

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais !? -elle soupira- Ah non je sais, avec _Newt_ c'est ça ? C'est forcément ça. _New_ t par-ci, _Newt_ par-là... et ton boulot, hein, tu y as pensé !?

Elle le regarda bouche-bée alors que les autres Coureurs -Ben et Max- se roulaient parterre de rire. Elle vit rouge.

\- NON MAIS OH. Ça va aller de raconter ma... ma vie privée comme ça !? Newt est ton meilleur pote aussi, je te signale et bien évidemment que j'y ai pensé et roh, Minho tu m'énerves ! après cette longue tirade, elle s'élança à travers les portes -qui venaient fraichement de s'ouvrir- sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle devait explorer la _zone 7_ aujourd'hui, comme demain d'ailleurs. Elle vagabonda, en premier lieu, sans réellement chercher quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta pour manger. Elle était fatiguée.

Un mur attira son attention. Sur ce mur, un détai venait d'apparaitre : _"WCKD"_. Elle en lacha son déjeûner qui se renversa sur le sol. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré puis regarda le mur. Elle se leva et s'approcha des lettres peintent en rouge. Elle passa ses doigts dessus et le mur _s'ouvrit_... Lachant deux véritables _Griffeurs_ assoiffés de sang frais. Elle les regarda, ils la regardèrent et... elle courut vers la sortie. Du moins elle l'éspèrait. Les Griffeurs lachaient des cris effroyables et bientôt elle entendit la voix de Minho s'élevait après Max, Ben et elle. Enfin surtout après elle puisqu'ils étaient avec lui les deux autres.

\- RENTREZ AU BLOC _IMMEDIATEMMENT_ !

Puis Ben lui répondit :

\- Des Griffeurs ! Minho, ce sont bien des Griffeurs ?

\- Oui ! Cours !

\- En plein jour !? intervint Max.

Shailenne ne les entendit plus, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient déjà au Bloc. Toujours en courant Shailenne regarda sa montre. Quoi !? Les portes allaient bientôt se fermer et elle était encore loin ! Sans compter les Griffeurs qui se rapprochaient.

Du côté du Bloc, depuis le retour des Coureurs la tention montée.

\- Comment ça, des Griffeurs !? s'exclama Alby.

\- En plein jour ? rajouta Gally, visiblement dubitatif.

\- Oui ! D'après leurs cris il y en avait deux.

\- Attendez... _Où_ est Shailenne !? demanda Newt en blanchissant à vue d'oeil.

Tous les Blocards se tournèrent alors vers les portes, guettant la moindre trace de la jeune fille.

Elle courait, toujours et encore quand le bruit des portes retentit. Elle accéléra, et accéléra encore les Griffeurs toujours derrière elle. Puis elle tourna. Elle se retrouva devant les portes qui se fermaient. Un regard en arrière lui indiqua que les Griffeurs se rapprochaient. Puis des cris retentirent.

\- COURS !

\- SHAILENNE, DEGAGE DE LA !

Et autres exhortations. Elle recula et au moment où les Griffeurs allaient charger, elle se retourna et courut entre les portes qu se rapprochaient _toujours plus_. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à passer. Mais les deux Griffeurs encore plus. Elle s'extirpa alors des portes tandis que les Griffeurs se faisaient écrabouiller. Elle attérit à genoux et les mains au sol devant tous les Blocards, à bout de souffle.

Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de Newt qui se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh mon Dieu... J'ai cru que t'étais... enfin que t'allais...

\- Moi aussi Newt, moi aussi. soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer ! dit elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle ne leur parlerait pas de cette _"ouverture"_ avant de savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Après tout, c'était peut-être une sortie mais si ce n'était pas le cas... elle ne voulait pas leur donner de faux éspoirs.


	3. Hale

Elle était juste épuisée rien de grave d'après Jeff et Clint. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à dormir, Minho et Newt non plus cela dit. Même si Minho baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bon, _les enfants_ , c'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher ! A demain. Minho coupa court à ses pensées, la laissant _seule avec Newt autour du feu_. Son ésprit lui hurla alors " _clichéééééé_ " ce qui faillit la faire rire. Newt lui lança un sourire amusé auquel elle répondit par un rougissement très significatif.

Newt était _un peu plus_ que son meilleur ami, _un_ _peu plus_ que son frère, _un peu_ _plus_... Newt, tout simplement. Elle aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures, elle l'écoutait toujours. Et même s'ils s'engueulaient toutes les trente secondes, même s'ils leur arrivaient parfois d'échanger des paroles blessantes, de se taper sur le système mutuellement, elle l' _aimait_. Beaucoup -elle soupira- et ça, c'était pas si bon que ça. Etre dans le Labyrinthe signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps pour eux, vivant au rythme des portes, ne s'accordant aucun répit puisqu'ils savaient qu'à tout moment leur vie pouvait s'arrêter.

oOo

Elle avait beau _lutter_ , ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, Newt le voyait bien. Ce qu'il voyait aussi, c'était qu'elle avait _peur_. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, _là-bas_ mais elle ne leur avait certainement pas tout dit. _Deux mois_ était passé et au grand jamais Newt ne l'avait vu aussi stréssé. Le lendemain, elle devait retourné dans la _zone 7_ avec le nouveau Coureur depuis un mois, _Hale_.

Elle n'avait pas l'air enchanté. Elle restait avec lui autour du feu comme chaque soir depuis ce jour.

Elle soupira et Newt se dit qu'elle avait changé depuis son retour. Elle était optimiste, là, elle était... Oh et puis pourquoi pas, hein ?

Newt se leva et s'assit près d'elle de façon à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il inspira et regarda droit devant lui.

\- J'aime pas ce que t'es devenue. J'aime pas te voir aussi _pessimiste_ , j'aime pas comment tu te perds dans tes pensées, j'aime pas voir tes idées noires germées dans ta tête. Parce que non. _Non, t'as pas le droit de sauter du mur, t'entends._ T'as pas le droit de rester dans le Labyrinthe jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment -elle écarquilla les yeux, comment il savait ça lui ?- pas temps que moi, je serais là, à t'attendre. T'as pas le droit de pas revenir, t'as pas le droit de penser que tout déraille puisque ça déraillait déjà du début. Et tu sais quoi ? Si t'as peur, mes bras, mon lit, mon coeur, _tout sera toujours ouvert pour toi._

Et il la planta là, pantelante, pour aller se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, cinq ou six secondes, elle le retint par la manche.

\- Je... je veux bien dormir avec toi, dans ton lit, dans tes bras et je veux bien que _tu m'ouvres ton coeur_ aussi. murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans _sa_ chambre de Second. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés, devenant tactiles, devenant protecteurs. Newt savait depuis longtemps qu'il nourrissait des sentiments _forts_ à son égard. Bien plus forts que ceux de Minho. Lui, c'était _fort_ , _destructeur_ , _puissant_ , _frustrant_.

Elle contempla la pièce, son chez soi à _lui_. Il l'observa, le dos contre la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui, il lui envoya un sourire en coin, très amusé. Il se décolla de la porte, qu'il avait verouillé, _s'approcha_ d'elle et commença _à enlever_ son sweat puis ses chaussures et son débardeur. _Sans la lacher des yeux._

Il s'approcha encore, _un tout petit peu_ , attrapa le bas de son débardeur à _elle_ , lui enleva alors _lentement_. Elle s'attaqua au bouton de son jean, relevant le défi tandisque Newt, avec un sourire, la regardait faire. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi, Newt se retrouva _en boxer_ , bien décidé à lui rendre la pareil, il la poussa délicatement sur le lit, s'agenouilla devant elle et entreprit de faire glisser son slim. Une fois cela fait ils se regardèrent et Shailenne recula sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux mais à une certaine distance Newt monta sur le lit et se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs visages étaient _à quelques millimètres_ l'un de l'autre.

\- Je... souffla Newt, son regard brulant s'ancrant alors dans les prunelles noircies en face de lui.

\- Je sais. lui dit elle d'une voix enrouée.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent alors les une contre les autres, le baiser était _passioné_. _Et chaud, très chaud._ Leurs corps se rapprochèrent.

\- On devrait... _s'arrêter_. grogna Newt, en rompant leurs contacts. Elle hocha la tête, puis se glissa sous les couvertures, vite rejointe par Newt qui se colla à son dos. Ils appréciaient tous les deux.

\- Bonne nuit... dirent ils en même temps.

C'était tellement _cliché_ qu'elle fut agitée d'un rire silencieux. Newt se contenta de la serrer plus fort avec un sourire. Ils s'endormirent rapidemment.

oOo

Aux environs de six heures Shailenne se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle regarda Newt puis se dégagea de ses bras. Elle enfila le sweat du garçon et sortit dans le Bloc. L'air frais de l'aube lui arracha un frisson. Elle observa l'étendue verte, les portes, les cabanes, tout et soupira. Dire que les choses allaient certainement se compliquer ce jour-même la rendait maussade. Elle était contente que Newt sache qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Au moins, si elle devait _mourir_ dans une demi-heure, elle n'aurait aucuns regrets. Elle alla dans les cuisines, prit un bol, des céréales et s'assit dans le réfectoire. Elle prit son temps pour manger, si bien que Frypan, le premier levé, fut surpris de la voir.

\- Matinale ? lui demanda-t-il, elle sursauta et lui envoya un sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Elle se leva et déposa sa vaiselle dans l'évier. Elle _s'enfuit_ alors s'habiller.

Quand elle arriva face à la porte de Newt celle-ci s'ourvit sur son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui avait un air _paniqué_.

\- _Salut._ lacha-t-elle alors. Newt la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je peux entrer pour... m'habiller ?

Newt sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il la regarda retirer son sweat et s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, elle ressortit non sans lui avoir donner _le baiser de sa vie_.

Elle parcourru la distance qui la séparait des portes en un clin d'oeil. Elle attendit alors quelques minutes que celles-ci s'ouvrent, elle paniqua en entendant Minho, Max, Ben et Hale arriver derrière elle. Mais le Labyrinthe lui s'ouvrit ses portes avant qu'ils n'arrivent et elle s'élança à toute allure sous les yeux de tous les Blocards présents. Dont Newt qui la regardait, _médusé_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? souffla alors Alby en arrivant aux côtés des Coureurs.

\- Elle n'a parlé à personne sauf à Newt ce matin. Fry dit qu'elle finissait de manger quand il est arrivé au réfectoire. lui répondit Ben.

\- Bon Hale je veux que tu la retrouves, elle doit être dans la zone 7, et tu restes avec elle. Compris ? planifia Minho.

Newt arriva à ce moment là.

\- Non, tu la ramènes ici. _Par la force s'il faut mais tu-me-la-ramènes._ intervint il.

Hale acquièsça et partit à la suite de Shailenne.

oOo

Shai, de son côté, était déjà devant le mur. Elle l'observa sous tous ces angles, au moment où elle approcha sa main du mur un _couteau_ se planta entre son index et son majeur, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et affronta le regard noir de Hale qui avança à grandes enjambées vers elle.

\- Ha-Hale ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend !? il éclata d'un grand rire, ce qu'il me prend Shailenne c'est que tu es entrain de _foutre de l'air notre plan !_ Tu n'aurais jamais du trouver ce mur ! Jamais !

Shailenne ne comprenait rien et Hale lui faisait mal. Attendez, il avait dit _notre_ plan ?

\- Tu... tu fais partie de leur équipe ! Tu es avec eux ! Depuis le début ! hurla-t-elle, choquée.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais senti, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Hale puisse... enfin qu'il soit avec les Créateurs !

\- Surprise, _ma belle_ ! Maintenant tu m'excusera mais tu en sais un peu _trop_ ! Il appuya sur le "k" de "WCKD" et s'éloigna de deux pas.

Shai, qui ne comprenait pas, fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sol _s'évanouir_ sous ses pieds. Avec un cri qui résonna jusqu'au Bloc, elle _tomba._

oOo

\- C'était quoi, ça ! hurla Gally, visiblement inquiet.

Personne ne répondit sachant pertinemment qui était la propriétaire de ce cri. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers _Newt_ et Alby. Newt qui _blanchissait_ à vu d'oeil.

\- Je... souffla-t-il. J-elle... elle... elle n'est pas...? bégaya-t-il en se tournant vers Minho.

Minho ne répondit rien. Le problème était qu'avec ce cri, il était difficile de penser le contraire. Un silence de plomb pesait sur les Blocards, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les portes attendant le retour de Hale, _seul ou_ _accompagné_. Il ne tarda pas à arriver. Se trainant difficilement, la tête basse de façon à ce que personne ne voit le _sourire_ qu'il avait. Il secoua la tête, la releva, dévoilant une éfistolade que Shai lui avait fait en se débattant mais qu'ils prendraient tous comme _une blessure de guerre_. Il marcha droit vers Newt, le regard infiniment triste il lui tendit alors un collier. _Son_ collier, qu'il lui avait fourbement arraché.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla-t-il puis il se détourna et se posta à côté de Max, guettant la réaction du Second.

Le Second en question ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts témoignaient de sa stupéfaction. Il fixait le collier, dans sa main. Main qui se serra autour dudit objet. Sa vue se brouilla et les larmes coulèrent d'elle même. Minho voyant son meilleur ami aussi mal, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- _Minho_... gémit Newt, assit sur le lit, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Vas-y Newtie, ça... Non, il ne pouvait lui dire que _ça allait aller_. Voir son meilleur ami ainsi, _déchiré_ , _détruit_ , _en miettes_ le rendait _fou_.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, hier. J'ai dormi avec et avant de sortir pour y aller elle m'a embrassé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et là, c'est _déjà_ fini. Minho, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Pourquoi moi ?_ Hein, Minho, _pourquoi ?_

Minho ne savait _pas_ , pourquoi lui. Il ne savait rien de plus que tous les autres.

oOo

\- Alby, tu as dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu ça. dit alors _Thomas_. Mais pas vu _quo_ i, exactement ?

Alby soupira et regarda Newt qui parlait avec Minho. Thomas, suivant son regard, fronça les sourcils. Minho les regardait à présent. Alby se tourna vers Thomas, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

\- _Une fille_. Si tu veux savoir, tu demandes à Newt.

\- Attends, Alby... une fille ?

\- Et oui, Thomas. Térèsa n'est _pas_ la première.

\- Mais où est elle ?

\- Personne ne sait. Et personne ne saura _jamais._

Alby s'en alla et Thomas se décida à aller voir le Second, avec qui il était ami. Il passa d'abord chercher Térèsa.

Depuis les quelques jours qu'ils étaient là, le Bloc _changeait_. Les gens aussi, Gally était plus _méfiant_ , Newt _nostalgique_ , Minho _distant_ , Hale... _mystérieux_.

\- Tu l'aimes bien toi, Hale ? lui grogna alors Térèsa en écho à ses pensées.

\- Non, il est _suspect_. Ah tiens Newt, on a quelques questions à te poser. apostropha-t-il alors le blond.

\- Oui ? répondit alors celui-ci. Minho ne les quitta cependant pas, se doutant de quoi il en retournanit.

\- Il y a eu une fille avant Térèsa, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le brun.

Minho se tendit, il s'y attendait mais la réaction de Newt fut largement plus visible : son regard s'assombrit, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, il était raide et il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui. _Oui..._


	4. End of part 1

\- Elle s'appellait Shai, c'était _la première_ fille au Bloc. Elle était Coureur et un beau jour elle s'est élancée avant tout le monde dans le Labyrinthe et Hale n'a pas pu la ramener. _Elle est morte._

Silence. _Groooos_ silence.

\- Attends, Newt, tu as bien dit que c'était _Hale_ qui devait la ramener ? demanda finalement Térèsa après le récit du blond.

Il hocha la tête et Térèsa, en plein moment de réflexion, fronça les sourcils. Minho et Thomas s'échangeaient des regards d'incomprèhension _totale_. La brune se prit le menton entre les doigts avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- _Quoi_ ? demanda fébrilement Thomas.

\- Je m'en souviens ! De Hale ! Thomas, il fait partie de _l'équipe_.

\- Comme nous... murmura alors Thomas. Mais, si toi tu t'en souviens, tu crois que lui...?

Newt qui avait décroché après la phrase de Térèsa sursauta avant de jeter un coup d'oeil paniqué à Minho.

\- Il est dans la forêt avec Gally ! Ils _devraient_ être rentrés !

Thomas et Minho s'élançèrent sur le chemin alors que les deux autres cherchaient Alby.

\- Dis Térèsa, tu crois que... _qu'il a pu la tuer ?_ Et qu'il essaye de recommencer ? souffla le Second.

Térèsa, désolée, le regarda tristement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Il allait le tuer. _L'égorger, le trucider, l'étrangler, l'enterrer vivant._ Le regard de Newt devait parler pour lui puisque Térèsa lui attrapa la main. Il lui sourit mais ça ne l'empêcherait de sauter à la gorge de cet enfoiré.

Alby, après une brève explication, n'en revenait pas. Minho, Thomas, un Gally blessé et _ce connard d'enculé de ta race de plonk de Hale_ entrèrent. A peine ce dernier explusé dans un coin de la pièce par ce bon vieux coréén-chinois-japonais (je ne saurais jamais) de Minho que Newt le plaqua d'une main contre le mur choppant un couteau sur la ceinture de Thomas qui l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'autre.

\- Thomas... grogna alors aggressivement le bond.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui était cette fille pour toi mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre ses explications -il le désigna du menton- après, je te promets Newt que tu en fera _ce que tu veux._

Newt regarda Thomas avec étonnement. Il lacha Hale non sans s'être au préalable bien appuyé sur lui et commença à se retourner mais Hale fit la grave erreur de rire.

\- C'était une _putain_ , une _trainée_ ! Hein Newt, dis-moi au moins que t'as bien profité d'elle _cette nuit-là_ !

Ni une, ni deux Newt s'était retourné et avait asséné la droite de sa vie au brun qui s'était évanoui sur le coup. Newt resta là sans bouger, dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie, à regarder ce gars qui lui avait tout prit six mois au paravant.

\- Ça va mieux, _soudainement_. dit-il calmement avec un mini-sourire satisfait. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un rire nerveux. Il fallait dire que Newt semblait avoir une sacré force quand même... Hale revint à lui et Minho s'approcha alors que Thomas éloignait Newt _par simple mesure de précaution._

\- Dis-moi, Hale, _mon pote_... sourit Minho en s'agenouillant. Shailenne, c'est toi qui l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'ai pas tué. il sourit à Newt avec amusement, je l'ai juste envoyé dans les _souterrains_ du Labyrinthe.

Sa révélation crééa un silence de plomb. Térèsa et Thomas se regardaient avec interrogation, ils ne se souvenaient pas d'un quelconque souterrain.

\- Et à quoi ils ressemblent... ces souterrains ? demanda finalement Thomas. Question qui récolta un rire et un regard amusé.

 _\- Par rapport à ici, c'est l'enfer. C'est un peu la tanière des Griffeurs mais avec quelques araignées géantes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, elle s'est sûrement faite dévorer._

\- Ou alors ? continua Alby.

\- Ou alors, dit Hale à regret, elle a trouvé la sortie. _Mais !_ Ça m'étonnerait grandement.

\- Tu la sous-estimes beaucoup trop. intervint alors Newt, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

oOo

Le soir même les Griffeurs faisaient un massacre, tuant Hale, Alby et tous les autres. Gally devenant fou de rage décida de bannir Thomas et Térèsa. Le lendemain, les plus combatifs s'élançaient dans le Labyrinthe.

\- On reste ensemble, c'est clair !? hurla alors Thomas. Un cri de guerre lui répondit alors qu'ils fondaient tous sur les Griffeurs.

Ils avaient perdu des camarades, et quelque chose leur disait qu'ils allaient _encore_ en perdre, pour en arriver là mais ils sortiraient vivants, ils vaincraient le Labyrinthe.

Une fois arrivés dans le centre du Wicked Gally tenta de les arrêter. Il abattit Chuck mais des hommes les sortirent tous de là pour les jetter dans un hélicoptère en direction de leur base.

oOo

\- Où vous pensez qu'ils nous emmènent ? demanda finalement Clint alors que leur petit groupe de _huit_ traversaient des couloirs depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Pour répondre à sa question leur "sauveur" leur dit que derrière cette porte -qu'il désigna- leur vie allait basculer. Car en effet quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle révèla _une bonne centaine d'adolescents comme eux_ , assis à des tables.

\- J'crois qu'on est dans le réfectoire. cru bon d'intervenir Frypan. _-non juuuure !?-_

\- Thomas ! Y'avait pas qu' _un seul Labyrinthe !_ murmura alors Minho. Une voix s'éleva alors et au milieu du silence résonna un seul nom.

 _\- Newt !_

La personne à qui appartenanit ce "Newt" se leva et traversa en courant la distance qui la séparait du groupe. Newt, n'en croyant visiblement pas ses yeux _-aha "visiblement-ses yeux" vous avez compris ? Non ? Non, bon...-_ rattrapa la tornade qui se jetta dans ses bras.

\- Tu-t'es vivante... murmura-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

La tornade se décolla juste assez de lui pour hocher la tête avec un énorme sourire. _Ces mêmes cheveux blonds, ces mêmes yeux légèrement plus gris que dans son souvenir, ce même corps, ce même être. Aucuns doutes possibles._

\- Toi _aussi_. ria-t-elle, toujours dans ces bras.

\- Ouais et moi aussi alors tu m'excusera Newt mais j'aimerai t'emprunter ma meilleure amie deux secondes. intervint Minho qui décrocha _Shai_ de Newt avec une moue boudeuse. Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Minho ! s'exclama la blonde en le prenant dans ces bras.

\- _Quelles touchantes retrouvailles._ dit alors l'homme tandisque Newt reprenait jalousement sa Shai.

 ** _Suite au prochaine film !_**

 **Si vous voulez savoir le pourquoi du comment c'est aussi court comme fin allez voir usr mon profil !**

 **Merci à Magistra pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément rire !**

 **Merci aux favs et follows !**

 **Et si quelqu'un a une review de dernière minute... merci, aussi !**

 **Y'a beaucoup de point d'exclamations, là, non ?**


End file.
